


Heart

by AngelusErrare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/pseuds/AngelusErrare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At least when I'm busting my ass doing recon, I don't start wondering about hearts and emotions.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First-person writing sample for Demyx from Kingdom Hearts. I've never done first-person for him, so I didn't get very far with this.

I really wish we could get a day off. I mean, really, I think the only thing the Superior and X-face hate more than me is giving us time off. Just because Roxas and Xion seem all too happy to spend the rest of their days risking their lives, hunting the Heartless, and getting covered in sweat and dirt doesn't mean the rest of us are.  


Even Axel's complaining, though I can't tell if that's because he wants a break from work or a break from X-face's badgering. I still can't figure out the deal with those two. X-face has been a real prick-- well, more than usual-- ever since Axel started getting all chummy with Roxas and Xion. If I didn't know any better I'd say his feelings were hurt, but he's the last of us I'd ever peg for having feelings. Having feelings means having a heart, and I'm pretty sure Saix didn't have one to begin with.  


Then again, he probably wouldn't be a Nobody if he never had a heart to lose.  


Although... sometimes I question whether Vexen and the Superior are right. Sometimes I can almost swear the emotions are real, that I'm not faking them anymore. Other times it's so clear that I'm just remembering the memory of how they felt, and it hurts. Still, those times when I think they're real I begin to wonder if Vexen is right, and once you lose your heart it's gone forever. If only people with hearts can feel, and I can sort of feel angry or sad, doesn't that mean I have a heart? Or am I just so good at pretending by now that... that I'm even fooling myself?  


Maybe a day off is a bad idea after all. At least when I'm busting my ass doing recon and figuring out what I can keep to myself without pissing off Xemnas too much, I don't start wondering about hearts and emotions.  


But sometimes I wonder if a person can develop a new heart to replace the one they've lost.


End file.
